Footsteps in the Sand
by Summer Days07
Summary: Is there really a God? If so, why didn't he stopped me from becoming bald and ruining my childhood? How do you really find out if there's really a God? You don't. Just believe. Read this and you can stand your ground and shout, I believe.


Hi peoples. ^_^ This world is so warped, so twisted, so pathetic. It makes me wonder if there's any good out there anymore. *sighs* There was even a story about Jesus and Judas.slash. What's wrong with you guys?  
  
I bet God is so disappointed watching us from above when he sees our mistakes. Evil had existed since the beginning of time.and so has good. Just cling to that good, that hope. Look for the rainbow after the storm clouds. Feel the joy after the pain. Eat the crust, and then look forward to the soft middle of white bread. Read the dragging plot to find the end-something completely worth the waiting. Cross the bridge of sin to prove your loyalty to God. As I like to think of it, it's always the bad, and then the good. Cling to your dreams, your hopes during the thunderstorm. For after the storm clouds pass, the radiant sun rays would be worth 50 days of continual rain.  
  
I know it's hard to stand your ground, stick your chin up and say, "There's a God. I can't prove it, but I know he's there." Sometimes, I doubt too. The stories are hard to believe, the prayers said are unanswered, but those moments when you are completely helpless.he's there, guiding you along.  
  
Here's a chain mail my friends sent me. I guess you can say I picked #2. If you've read this story before, pass it on again. Ignite the trust and devotion in God yet again.  
  
This is a true story of something that happened just a few years ago at USC.  
  
There was a professor of philosophy there who was a deeply committed atheist. His primary goal for one required class was to spend the entire semester attempting to prove that God couldn't exist. His students were always afraid to argue with him because of his impeccable logic.  
  
For twenty years, he had taught this class and no one had ever had the courage to go against him. Sure, some had argued in class at times, but no one had ever really gone against him because of his reputation.  
  
At the end of every semester on the last day, he would say to his class of 300 students, "If there is anyone here who still believes in Jesus, stand up!"  
  
In twenty years, no one had ever stood up. They knew what he was going to do next. He would say, "Because anyone who believes in God is a fool. If God existed, he could stop this piece of chalk from hitting the ground and breaking. Such a simple task to prove that He is God, and yet He can't do it."  
  
And every year, he would drop the chalk onto the tile floor of the classroom and it would shatter into a hundred pieces. All of the students would do nothing but stop and stare. Most of the students thought that God couldn't exist. Certainly, a number of Christians had slipped through, but for 20 years, they had been too afraid to stand up.  
  
Well, a few years ago there was a freshman that happened to enroll. He was a Christian, and had heard the stories about his professor.  
  
He was required to take the class for his major, and he was afraid. But for three months that semester, he prayed every morning that he would have the courage to stand up no matter what the professor said or what the class thought.  
  
Nothing they said could ever shatter his faith...  
  
Finally, the day came. The professor said, "If there is anyone here who still believes in God, stand up!" The professor and the class of 300 people looked at him, shocked, as he stood up at the back of the classroom.  
  
The professor shouted, "You FOOL!!! If God existed, he would keep this piece of chalk from breaking when it hit the ground!"  
  
He proceeded to drop the chalk, but as he did, it slipped out of his fingers, off his shirt cuff, onto the pleat of his pants, down his leg, and off his shoe. As it hit the ground, it simply rolled away unbroken. The professor's jaw dropped as he stared at the chalk. He looked up at the young man, and then ran out of the lecture hall.  
  
The young man, who had stood, proceeded to walk to the front of the room and shared his faith in Jesus for the next half hour. 300 students stayed and listened as he told of God's love for them and of His power through Jesus.  
  
You have 2 choices:  
  
Before you choose, however, consider some things that I thought of the story. Would you stand up no matter what? If the professor was such an atheist, why would he be afraid of a boy who prevented the chalk from breaking. (I think that the professor was afraid that the young man who stood up would punish his not believing in God.) One more thing, you think of the chalk as your trust in God. You don't really know if he's there. By standing up, your trust is shown, and your prayers answered.  
  
1. Delete this and never look at it again. Pretend it had not touched your heart.  
  
2. Pass this along to your Christian and non-Christian friends, giving them encouragement we all need every day.  
  
When you choose option 2, you have chosen to STAND UP.  
  
A Woman that feareth the lord, she shall be praised;  
  
Proverbs: 31:30  
  
This is one of my favorites. It touched me every time I read it. Pass this on too.  
  
Footsteps In The Sand  
  
One night a man had a dream.  
  
He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord.  
  
Across the sky flashed scenes from his life.  
  
For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand: one belonging to him, and the other to the Lord.  
  
When the last scene of his life flashed before him he looked back, at the footprints in the sand.  
  
He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of footprints. He also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times of his life. This really bothered him and he questioned the Lord about it: "Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me."  
  
The Lord replied: "My son, my precious child, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of trial and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."  
  
Author unknown 


End file.
